1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a smart robot apparatus and a dynamic service providing method using the robot, and more particularly, to a smart robot apparatus for controlling an external device by using a certain code recognizer provided on the robot without needing additional operation by a user and for providing various services desired by the user and included in various codes, and to a dynamic service providing method using the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robot apparatuses are increasingly used in many aspects of modern life. In the past, robot apparatuses merely performed intended simple actions as instructed by a user operation. For example, the robot apparatus may include a robot for cleaning. A method of storing certain information desired by a user in certain codes is widely used. For example, the certain codes may include bar codes, radio-frequency identification (RFID), quick response (QR) codes, etc. A barcode is a code made by combing black and white bars having different thicknesses so as to be read out by a computer. The barcode is mainly printed on a product wrapping paper. Such a traditional type barcode is referred to as a linear (one-dimensional) barcode.
The RFID technology is to recognize information at a relatively long distance by using radio waves. The RFID technology requires an RFID tag and an RFID reader. The RFID tag includes an antenna and an integrated circuit. Information is recorded on the integrated circuit and the antenna transmits the information to the RFID reader. The information is used to identify an object on which the RFID tag is attached. In other words, the RFID tag functions like a barcode. The RFID technology is different from the barcode system in that radio waves instead of light are used for reading data on the tag. Accordingly, the RFID technology may operate at a relatively long distance compared to the barcode technology. For example, an RFID tag relatively far from the reader may still be read and even information placed on a tag behind an object may be received using the RFID reader.
The RFID technology may be classified by a frequency of a radio wave used for the communication rather than the power. An RFID using a low frequency is referred to as low-frequency identification (LFID) and uses a radio wave having a frequency of about 120-140 kHz. High-frequency identification (HFID) uses a radio wave having a frequency of about 13.56 MHz. Ultra high-frequency identification (UHFID) uses a radio wave having a frequency of about 868-956 MHz.
A typical barcode is a linear (one-dimensional) barcode. However, such a method has difficulty containing a large amount of information and thus a matrix (two-dimensional) code formed of dots in a hexagonal or rectangular array has been developed. Strictly speaking, the matrix code is not a barcode, but it is often referred to as a two-dimensional (2D) barcode.
A QR code that is most frequently used among the two-dimensional barcodes is a two-dimensional barcode in a matrix form indicating information in a black and white lattice pattern. The QR code is widely used in Japan and the name is derived from “Quick Response”™ that is a registered trademark of Denso Wave. The QR code is a two-dimensional barcode, which overcomes the limited capacity of the barcode that has been often used and extends the format and contents that can be provided therein. The QR code containing information in two dimensions may store text data in addition to numbers. The QR code is often used in the form of being read by a digital camera or an exclusive scanner.
Methods of simply controlling robots by using information included in the above codes have been suggested. However, under a current ubiquitous environment, a user demands a robot capable of controlling an external device installed in a house, without user involvement, by using information included in the above code.